vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dante (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary : "A demon hunter who ventured into the Vortex World. He wields his two guns, Ebony and Ivory, along with his trusty sword, Rebellion. It is said that he has the blood of the legendary demon warrior Sparda in him." : —''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Compendium Dante is a recruitable guest character from the Devil May Cry franchise, appearing in Shin Megami Tensei:Nocturne. He is only available in the updated release of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax. In the re-release of Maniax, titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Chronicles alongside Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon, Raidou Kuzunoha The XIV replaces Dante as the recruitable character. Dante is first mentioned in pre-Conception Tokyo, where he is described by a passerby as a''"strange foreigner wearing a red cloak and carrying a big sword". After the Conception, he survives, and his role of being a demon slayer comes into light. Dante makes his first formal appearance after the Demi-fiend escapes the Shinjuku Medical Center, where he observes how different Tokyo looks from what he originally heard (according to him, the current state of Tokyo doesn't look like a place where one would get sushi). Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 2-A''' Name: Dante Origin: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne Gender: Male Age: 30+ (Based off DMC2 Dante) Classification: Fiend, Half Demon/Half Human Hybrid, Demon Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, endurance and durability, Lightning Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Almighty attacks that bypass most defenses, Instant death attacks via Stinger, Magical regeneration Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ Speed: At least Massively FTL Striking Strength: At least Multiverse level+ Durability: At least Multiverse level+ '(Survived the Conception, and tanked attacks from the Demi-Fiend) 'Stamina: Likely limitless. (Was completely fine after battling with Demi-Fiend) Range: Multiverse Level+ Standard Equipment: Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory Intelligence: High, able to sneak into Lucifer's plans without him knowing Weaknesses: He doesn't learn Pierce, making him somewhat ineffective against Lucifer. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' -'''E & I: Small physical damage to one foe. Hits four times. -'Rebellion': Medium physical damage to one foe. High critical rate and undodgeable. -'Never Yield': Equipper survives one fatal blow with 1 HP remaining per battle. -'Provoke':Buffs physical attack and decreases defense both by 2 levels, all foes,and restores user with some MP -'Holy Star': Removes all debuffs from all allies. -'Roundtrip': Heavy electric damage and 15% shock to all foes. -'Whirlwind':Heavy force damage to all foes. -'Bullet Time':Medium physical damage and 30% panic to all foes. Undodgeable. -'Stinger':Medium almighty damage of high critical rate and chance of instant kill to one foe. -'Son's Oath': Multiplies equipper's all damage dealt by 1.5. -'Showtime':Heavy almighty damage to all foes. Note: This version of Dante uses neither Demon Arms nor Devil Trigger. Also, this is the non-canon version of Dante. If you want to see the Canon version, look here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Categories Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Hybrids Category:Magic Users Category:Devil May Cry Category:Crossover Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Game Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Regeneration Users